1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an apparatus and method for suturing, more particularly to surgical instrument and the use of said surgical instrument for suture during surgical operations which avoids the proximal slippage of suture material while tying a clamp structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Surgical clamps, such as hemostatic clamp is a surgical tool which resembles a set of scissors with a locking clamp. A set of hemostats comes in several different sizes and types, for example, Kelly, Crile, and Halstead; and any given surgery may require the use of a number of hemostats. Commonly is used in both surgery to control bleeding, especially from a torn blood vessel, until the bleeding can be repaired by stitches, suture or other surgical techniques.
Currently several surgical instruments and/or clamping instruments including hermostatic clamps, as mentioned before, are provided with angled distal end with respect to first portion, for example acute angle or right angle at the distal end with respect to the handle, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in order to easily access certain body part. However none of the current forceps, tongs, clamps or pliers is provided with a distal end that not just access and holds certain body part but also assists efficiently the suture process of a blood vessel.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,240 to Walter Jr. discloses a surgical forceps comprising the gripping arms and terminating with a pair of slightly curved mating jaws having aligned notches disposed on their outer surfaces to accommodate a needle for sutures. The pair of mated jaws are disposed in a plane substantially perpendicular to the plane containing the pair of end members. Walter invention's distal end or extremity segment terminates with slightly curved or arcuate mating jaws having notches to accommodate a needle for suture. Even when the structure is provided with a portion or notches to accommodate a needle the distal end does not assist the suture process efficiently.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,111 to Leyro which discloses a surgical forceps that simplifies the movement of the operative process by not requiring, apart from the pincer, any other instrument apart from the cutting scissors and catgut or thread employed in the tieing of veins. Leyro's invention seems to shorten the surgical time but the need of an additional instrument is not convenient in several surgical procedures.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,933 to Bogni discloses a surgical clamp including a distal end with an obtuse angle provided with smooth surface. Even when the obtuse angle smooth surface might help with the suture process it does not assist the suture process efficiently since no holding feature for the suture material is provided.
All the clamping instruments currently known, including the ones mentioned above, fails to provide a surgical instrument that not just provides a clamping action and angled distal end but also assists the suture process efficiently.